Rewrite: Book 1
by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA
Summary: Akira Abbie never thought she'd be in Slytherin,or fall in love with the potion master.Trouble seem to find her too many times,and her only wish is Snape wouldn't throw her love into trash. Has Sex scene BE WARNED
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**I've decided to remake this, I read it over many times, and I got some great ideas, so I'm remaking it, making it longer, and more detailed for you guys. I don't own harry potter, I only own Akira Abby and some other characters in the future. Review and enjoy.

* * *

**

Hi, I'm Akira Abbie, recently the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore, asked me to join. The school year had already started, yet he insists that I should come. Why not? He told me all that I need, I'm sure I'd be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I have light brown hair just past my shoulders, it's slightly wavy. My bangs go across my forehead, and I have black eyes. I'm on the train heading to Hogwarts.

...

When I arrived and giant, by the name Rubeus Hagrid, took me in. An old lady took over once we entered the tall, metal gates of Hogwarts.

"There she is" Dumbledore said, standing up from his, king-like-chair, as I entered the Great hall. The ceiling looked interesting, but what caught my attention were Dumbledore's sparkly blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile. I sat on the stool, and the sorting hat was placed on my head. It didn't say anything for awhile.

"Slytherin" It said quietly. I blinked, _Slytherin?_ I shrugged, took it off and walked up to the front of the Slytherin table. A blond sat next to me.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy" He said, stretching his hand out.

"Akira Abbie" I shook his hand. He started to blab about himself and how rich he is. It got annoying. I don't have parents, they died young. I saw a dark haired man around 19 years old; he stood, and was dragged out by Dumbledore. I nudged Draco with my elbow.

"Who was the dark haired man?" I asked Draco.

"That's Professor Snape, Potion master and Head of Slytherin" He explained, after a few minutes, Dumbledore returned and we began the feast.

After dinner, the prefects of our house took us up the stair cases and into our dorm.

"The password is Salazar Slytherin" We entered, and they informed us about the rules, I went upstairs, unpacking my things. There were 3 girls in a circle around a smaller girl. The girl seemed scared, and the others laughed. The rest of the girls in the room mind their own business.

"It's weak to bully on the small" I said, not looking at them. They pushed the smaller girl hard on the wall, she yelp and slid down. They turned to me, and the 3 walked toward me, with a hated look.

"Listen, loser, just 'cause your new, doesn't make you the boss." They were third years, and they seem to like being the boss.

"Just 'cause you third years, doesn't me you the boss" I snapped back.

"Stupefy" One said, pointing her wand at me.

"Ennervate" I countered it. "What a nice way to welcome someone" Seeing I knew a spell she doesn't, she spit on the ground and left, with her other 2 followers. I walked over to the bullied girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and stood.

"Thanks..."

"No worries, I'm Akira, you?"

"Kim..." She looked down and pointed her pointer fingers together, as if she was nervous, her voice was so quiet, I could barely hear it.

"Ok Kim, what do we have first, I lost my schedule"

"...Potions..." Again she only looked down.

"Hmmm...So, Professor Snape right?" She nodded. "Looking forward to it"

"N-not a-after you m-meet him" She stuttered. "I-I've h-heard he's the scariest Professor"

"Is he?" The bell rang loudly, and I only just noticed, we were the only two in the class. "That...isn't the class bell is it?" She nodded. "Bloody hell" We grabbed our stuff and bolted out. I ran down the dungeons and opened the door with a slam, and quickly sat down. "Sorry we're late" The potion master had a disapproval look on his face. Without a word he continued his class, I made a potion perfectly, as did Draco. Kim, was fine too.

...

I walked down the hall for charms with Kim by my side. I was nice to everyone, even with the Gryffindor in potion class but they think differ. As I walked down the hall, I heard whispers about me. 'She's such a faker' or 'A Slytherin is always a Slytherin'

"Akira..." Kim said with concern in her voice. I fake smiled, and Dumbledore saw this, he was the only one that knows if I fake smile.

...

I made feathers float, learned to fly on a broom, pulled out a screaming plant, and now Potions again.

"You look pale, you think you can make it to dinner?" Draco asked.

"I don't know" We entered the room, hearing some more whispers. 'It's her again' What made me feel worse was, some came from my own dorm.

"Silence" The dark haired man said. I sat down, as he talked, my eye sight seemed to got blurry, I couldn't hear, my face was heating up and everything went black.

...

When I woke up I felt something in my hand, I turned to see Professor Snape, and I was holding on to his robe. I turned pink, let go and sat up.

"Sorry..." He got up and walked toward the door, the suddenly stopped.

"Madame Pomfrey asked for you to stay in bed, Tomorrow you have potions once, sat after class." He left. I signed, that was embarrassing holding on to his robe like that.

...

I couldn't sleep at night, I was curious to why Snape wanted me to stay after class. I got up, opened the door, and walked around the corridors. I got lost, suddenly a door next to me on my right opened. Snape stood, and looked down on my, with an arching brow.

"What are you doing wandering in the castle at a time like this Ms. Abbie?" He said. "I expected better from my own house"

"Sorry sir, I couldn't sleep, I'll leave, but...I'm a bit lost"

"Professor Dumbledore has asked me to look after you, he saw you, unhappy, are the houses not treating you well?" he asked. I smiled my fake smile.

"No, I'm doing fine"

"You fake smile won't work on me either" I blinked and dropped my smile.

"...What you said is true, but what bothers me more was that, wither I'm in Gryfinddor or Slytherin I'd be hated. Maybe it's not a big deal to you. Also they judge by what house I'm in too, they don't know me to think that I'm only being nice to them to win their trust and use it against them." I clenched on my knees. I heard a sign.

"It's alright to cry, and it's better to show how you feel than to hide it" I shook my head.

"I don't want to bother people by my feelings and it's against me to cry, crying is a sign saying the person isn't strong and I don't want that. I've never cried in front of anyone and I'm not beginning now" I said shaky but firm still looking down. He signed again and stroked my hair.

"If you're sad that means I'm in trouble and if you don't want to bother others than cry and let it out. And if you still don't want to in front of people than do it in front of me atleast." Slowly, warm salty tears fell down my cheek and fall on my pants. I didn't make noises when I cried all there was, was silence and the sound of my tears falling on my pants. He kept stroking my hair till I stopped crying which took awhile. After I finished crying, I couldn't look him in the eye, I was too embarrassed and I was red.

"Why are you still looking down?"

"...I...feel...Embarrassed..." he smirked and lend me back to the nurse room, where he told me not to wonder around and if I felt like this again, to come and see him. I smiled and nodded slipping under the bed sheet of the nurse room and watched him as he left the room. I smiled all the way till he left and slept happily. I don't know why Kim is scared of him; he's not that scary once you spend time with him. I think he's my favourite teacher, though I wonder why Dumbledore asked him to look over me. I guess Dumbledore is worried that I'll hate this school and hate him for bringing me here. But I'm glad he picked Snape and I'm glad to be in Slytherin. I'm looking forward to tomorrow, should I tell anyone about Snape or...should I keep it a secret? I should ask him before telling anyone, but I feel so much at ease and relief now, like that stress on my heart, disappeared just like that...I think it did go away. I had the best sleep that night, Mrs. Pomfrey woke me did some tests to check if I was all better. She said I was fine and I could head to class i took my stuff and headed to potions, I was a little late but not much. I opened the door and walked to my seat next to Kim.

"Sorry Professor for being late"

"What is your excuse this time?"

"Mrs. Pomfrey kept me a bit for tests making sure if I was all better"

"Alright your excused today too" potions went fine, I was talking with Kim and Draco while Snape wasn't looking, but he caught us...well me not them.

"Detention after class Ms. Abbie" I signed, I should have kept quiet than talking and helping them. Kim giggled at me expression.

"Your different today"

"Am I, well I sort of feel it too, i feel so much better"

"That's good, Kim was bothering me yesterday about your health" Draco said.

"He's lying" I giggled.

"Ms. Abbie 2 more hours too your detention" my mouth dropped. "But—"

"don't talk back"

"Ohhh~ why me?"

...

After class i stayed in the empty dark room alone, even he wasn't there. Wonder where he went. The door opened and he entered and sat at his desk doing paper work. I rest my head on my cheeks looking at the black wall. But suddenly i broke the silence.

"can I tell them?" he looked up from his paper work.

"Do you really want to tell them you cried?"

"No...Not that part but the others"

"No" he said simply.

"How come?"

"I don't normally act like i did yesterday."

"Then why did you act that way" he didn't say anything for a second.

"This is detention Ms.—"

"Akira, I don't understand why you say 'Ms' in my last name, and I don't get why you call me by my last name. I find it weird so call me Akira"

"Very well, Akira this is detention meaning no talking"

"For 4 hours? I can't do that it's too boring and where are the students?"

"I don't have any classes for the next 4 hours"

"Professor Quirrell is weird" I said randomly.

"How so?"

"He stutters all the time and doesn't do handshakes i can barely understand him, why is he the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher? Should the Defence against the Dark Arts be someone strong and firm when they speak?" there was a pause. "Like you?" he didn't say anything, I continued to look at the black wall away from being able to see him.

"Are you better?"

"...yes"

"Still shaky?"

"Barely"

"You knew"

"..."

"You knew that I wasn't the only one talking but you made it seem that you only caught me , and sent me in detention."

"You're smarter than I thought you'd be Dumbledore was right"

"Is it because you wanted someone to talk to? Or was it because you wanted to ask how I was?"

"...I don't need to say"

"You say I shouldn't hide my feelings but you do that too, I can tell" I felt his gaze on me. "You act differently with me and you TALK, but when I'm not alone you act scarier, and quiet" the feeling of his gaze disappeared.

"Scarier?"

"Yes, Kim is scared of you and if she is I'm sure others are too"

"Are you?"

"No, from the start till now, I was more curious in you nothing more, i admit being with you before gave me chills but not fear."

"And now?"

"I feel at ease and calm even relaxed, maybe it's because of yesterday, never thought that you had a kind side to yourself"

"I had to do it, I was asked to keep you happy and relaxed"

"Still, you did more than you had too, like stroking my hair, and said if I ever feel this way again I should come to you for comfort" he didn't say anything. All that could be hear was the writing Snape was writing on the papers from the quill. "Thanks" I said quietly, but enough for him to hear. "How much more time till I'm out?"

"3 hours and 34 minutes"

"Oh come on"

"You want to go?"

"Yes, well not really, I'm fine here with you but I'm bored, like really really bored, got anything I can do to pass the time"

"Potions"

"I knew you'd say that, ok what am I going to do?"

"Anything you want" I signed. "Can I sing?" I felt his gaze at me."...Never mind"

"I enjoy the silence"

"So when I'm talking now, you get annoyed?"

"No"

"But you just sai-"

"I don't get annoyed talking with you"

"Oh...don't you ever feel wanting to talk to someone...not a little?"

"I do...that's why I kept you here"

"Eeh...why not talk to the other Professors?"

"Some are scared, some don't want too"

"That's lonely, but...anytime you want someone to talk to I'll volunteer, I owe you after all" he was quiet again. "it wouldn't hurt to say thanks...or I'd like that"

"That's off character for me"

"You've already done stuff that's off character"

"That's different"

"Hardly" the bell made me fall of the stool. "OOWW~" i got up, pulling the stool up and sat on it.

"That was the bell for you to go"

"Oh...just when we begin to talk more, oh well" i got up taking me stuff and walked out. "Bye Professor" i said waving and left.

**...**

Dinner time at last, I walked down the table, looking for Kim or Draco. I found Kim but not Draco so I sat next to her.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"Was what?"

"The detention"

"Gre—boring"

"Boring? What about scaring?"

"Nope not scary just boring" I lend back a bit on the bench and found Snape; I waved to him making sure no one was watching very closely. He did a little smile, hardly noticeable. I began to dig in. Later on, Draco joins us."Why are you late?"

"Nothing" After dinner we went to our dorms. It'd be nice to be friend with some Gryffindor; I wonder what Professor will say. I went down from the girl's side to the open room. I sat down on a couch. Halloween is tomorrow and I barely started school here, there is going to be a costume party. "What are you going to be for the party tomorrow?" Kim asked coming down stairs.

"A vampire...you?"

"A princess" I giggle.

"What?"

"No nothing, I just thought how cute you'd look like"

"You have your costume ready?"

"Yes...well sort of, you?" she nodded."We don't have classes tomorrow instead it's the party all day, I wonder who'll when the best costume King and Queen"

"Ya...why are you up?"

"Thinking, you?"

"I woke up for water and saw your bed was empty...let's sleep" I nodded. We slept excited for tomorrow. NEXT DAY I woke up seeing everyone, wearing their costume. I yawned.

"We dress up now?"

"Yes" Kim said. I got up and put eye contact on my eyes to change the color for brown to blood red. I wore a sleeveless dress that has a long neck, that's white with a red bow around my neck and when it reaches just above my chest it changes into black that was 1 ½ inches above my knees. I had black gloves that go up to my upper arms and had a cool design at the top. I wore long black sock the reached my thigh showing an only a few inches of my skin on my leg which also had the design at the top. I wore those shoes that are high heels that were dark red. (like these h t t p : / / w w w . c h i n a d a i l y . c o m . c n / l i f e s t y l e / 2 0 0 6 - 0 8 / 1 1 / x i n _ 4 4 0 8 0 3 1 0 1 4 0 4 2 6 3 1 9 9 1 8 1 9 . g i f FILL IN THE SPACES) i put fake fangs, but not the cheat ones that are so easy to say their fang. It's those expensive ones that look like their real. I put red lips stick on and made my eyelashes bigger and all the makeup but i only used make up on my eyelashes and lips. I didn't need to do anything to my skin, it was fine the way it is, say with my hair. Kim stared it total shock.

"WOW you look so pretty and the fangs and all that, you would so win the contact" all the girls there stared at me but not the WOW looks the dirty look. But i wasn't done. I had a pin to put on my hair, it has a red follower and green leaves. Than i walked out. (h t t p : / / c 2 . a p i . n i n g . c o m / f i l e s / B a n E j x f r l V z 4 G I i w J P d 6 n 0 z 4 F t 8 P l t R G x 1 t d J f I C O c h a m * k K B u K g X I r n 5 t 0 E q S m B Y 7 O * C t S K - z g u k U B W E M f x 6 7 9 i J 1 W p A b F j / A n i m e V a m p i r e . j p g FILL IN THE SPACES and that's how Akira ended up looking like) i waited for Kim, in the mean time i saw Draco, he was as a vampire male, he just his hair from blond to white which was smart. He said i looked gorgeous i thanked him. Kim came down and we walked together. To the hall, when we entered, many eyed us but mainly me. Dumbledore announce the dance to begun. Draco asked Kim to dance with him. I decided not to dance, because it's hard with my high heels so I just leaned on the wall. Suddenly i got an idea, so i walked up to Dumbledore and asked if i could sing a long song for them. He agrees and i sang. Everyone was happy with that, even the ones who hate me. The entire teachers dressed up but for Snape. At the end of dances, everyone stood while eating and talking. Dumbledore invited me in the teachers table, how could I say no? I sat next to Dumbledore and Snape.

"You're all out today, is Halloween your favourite day?"

"Well it's one of my favourites"

"And that song was lovely" McGonagall added. I smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Dumbledore leaned in to whisper in my ears.

"Is everyone fine, Severus hasn't done anything wrong right?" Somehow Snape knew he was talking about him. I nodded to Dumbledore. I didn't eat any sweets that filled the table.

"Don't have a sweet tooth?" Snape asked.

"Uhm well, it's not that I don't have one it's more that...I don't know not feeling like eating"

"Try one" Dumbledore asked picking a huge lollipop and handing it to me.

"That's big" I said taking it. It was red, matching my clothing sort of. I stared at it. Snape got a different one that was smaller handing it to me. I smiled and took it, putting the big one away. I put the smaller on in my mouth and sucked on it. "Thanks" he didn't say anything.

"I see you two have gotten attached to each other" Dumbledore said.

"I guess" I replied. And Dumbledore just smiled softly. I got up to put the stick from the lollipop in the garbage.

"You like her don't you?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"That's none of your business" I returned.

"Well Akira how about a dance with me?" Dumbledore said getting up, I giggled and agreed. We danced till the music finished, and returned to the table. "Oh Akira I'm sure Severus wants a dance with you too" Dumbledore said. I turned to Snape.

"I wouldn't mind" I said smiling. Snape glared at Dumbledore, and then got up stretching a hand to me. I gladly took it and he lend me to a place he wanted to dance. I never thought he could dance. My high heels made me taller than I normally, making me a bigger height to dance with him. "I never thought you'd be able to dance"

"Nor did I know you could" he said.

"I don't know, I just learned" I replied. It went quiet again. No one was paying attention to us except for Dumbledore, smiling sweetly. At the end of the dance Snape did something I never thought he'd do, he kissed me on the lips. My eyes widen, he let go quickly and walked calmly out the big hall room. I returned to sitting with Dumbledore face bright red, from what happened, Dumbledore laughed.

"I knew he liked you, but not that way" he told me. "Though, Severus changed ever sense you came, he's be better, calmer, at ease all because of your presents, I wonder what will happen the next time you two talk, if only I'd be there but that'll just ruin the mood"

**...**

The whole day we were partying, Draco asked me to dance with him and all that, me and Draco were the King and Queen for the party, meaning having the best costume. I barely ate, but I didn't feel hungry, I was too busy thinking, about Snape. Will he treat me different, I don't feel bothered by what he did but still, how does he feel? Does he regret it? I hope not. I slept, thinking what will happen tomorrow in class.

NEXT DAY

I woke up today a bit early than I usually do; I got dressed and hopped on downstairs. As always I have potions first. I grab the things I'd need and head out to potions. I start thinking about yesterday and I turned bright red. I entered the class room making sure no one, not even the teacher was their first and sat down where i normally do, signing. For some reason the image keeps coming to made and I can't remove my blush. I bet my red face is easy to figure out, no way I'm telling anyone this. My arms where folded under each other and i placed my head on them.

"What am i going to do; i doubt i can face him now, and what am I suppose to tell him anyways. I CAN'T ACT NORMAL" i almost yelled. "How long till class begins?" i asked out loud to nobody really.

"In about 45 minutes" someone said.

"Ok" i said. Then I paused, eyes widen. I turned to where the voice came from. From the desk, there sat Professor Snape. I fell off my chair, i hadn't notice him there, or did he just come?

"How long have you been there?" I said poking my head above the table.

"The whole time"

"I didn't notice" He's acting normal, is it nothing to him that he did that? Or is he just acting? I SHOULD JUST STOP THINKING FOR ONCE. We just stared; he didn't have any paper works. He just sat and stared. "If you have something to say...say it instead of just staring in silence"

"Why are you here early?"

"You always complain about me being late and all that, so I decided to be early today"

"Stay after class today"

"Don't I have other classes to do?"

"I'll give them a note to excuse you"

"...alright" I pulled the stool up and sat on it, with my face red as ever. "Uhm...about yesterday...Dumbledore told me...you liked me...is that true?"

"He already told you, don't you believe him?"

"I do but...I need to hear it coming out from your mouth...to accept that it's true"

"Very well...I like you" I turned a darker shade of red. I buried my face with my arms that lay on the table. So I was bending down. He continued to stare, not moving, not saying anything, just stared. I fainted from the heat, and after awhile he decided I was sleeping, he picked me up and left me in the nurse room on a bed. When I woke up potion class was going to end in 4 minutes and he has asked me to stay. So I jumped off and walked to the potion classroom. I stood outside till the bell rang. The children's ran out, Kim and Draco saw me.

"Where were you?" Kim said

"I was in the nurse fainted again"

"You've been missing potions a lot"

"And now I'm missing other classes because Professor wants to talk to me"

"WHAT that's hardly fair; he's been doing that a lot" Draco said.

"We barely spent time with you because he's been talking with you"

"True but, I'm not scared of him or anything and I like potions class, so I'm not bothered"

"But still, he shouldn't hog a student to himself" I looked down from Draco's words, he's not hogging me, he's lonely and just wants someone with him, and he feels comfortable with me only.

"He's not hogging me; you don't know anything that's happening so you shouldn't just suggest something you're not even sure about." I replied.

"Draco class is going to start, McGonagall will kill us if we're late" they nodded and headed for their next class. I opened the door to the potions room, suddenly something crashed to my lips, my eyes widen. It was Snape again kissing me. He let go quickly, and as usual had a serious face when he pulled back. My face started to turn red till finally it was fully red. Then I realize something, did he hear what Draco and Kim said about him, did he feel hurt, but heard that I defended him even after what happened in Halloween? And kissing me is his way of saying thank you? I also realize he's leaning down again to kiss me. Putting his hands to each side of me. He kissed me deeply but this time longer.

"Nnn" I clenched on his shoulders, I need to breath. He let go, I was still holding his shoulders panting, with face all red. After I caught my breath I let go. He stood straight, turned and returned to his table. I walked down the stairs and sat in the closest desk to him. He acts all normal even after what he does, but slowly...I'm figuring him out, his actions. I did a little small, proud of myself for figuring out about the kissing. I put my stuff down, and rested my head on my hand, trying to look like calm or at least not shy. Forcing my blush down, surprisingly HE broke the silence this time.

"You fainted today, the nurse didn't say you were under stress just overheat, which in a cold room like this wouldn't make any since" Uh oh he's going to ask why I fainted I CAN'T TELL HIM, NO WAY. "Why did you pass out?"

"...Uhm...can't tell you"

"Would you prefer a potion to tell me or you?" DANM that's right he can use potions against me to spill my guts GREAT.

"...Neither?" he just stared waiting. "Because...I was thinking about the party...and what happened..."

"That doesn't explain why you fainted" WHAT? ...I have to tell him...that I was blushing...

"...I was...blushing..." I said very quietly and looking down covering my already red face, that I worked so hard to force down. He stood up, walking over in front of me. With one hand he tilted my head back with my chin to look at my red face. I looked away from his gaze. I thought he was going kiss me but he just held my chin up. He smirked at me, leaned down and well let's says, my thought came to life, he let go shortly. He continued to look at my expression.

"Cute...your expression changes every time" he returned to his desk, i looked down still red. DANM BLUSH, GO AWAY. As I looked down I notice he was leaping. I blinked then twice, should I ask why? But it could be personal...HE'S ASKED ME PERSONAL THINGS TOO. So it's only fair.

"w-why are you l-leaping?" great I'm stuttering, he didn't say anything, knew it. "...I've answered personal question and normal ones that you've asked, but whenever I asked question that you'd rather not say or don't want to answer...you'd ignore it...that...makes me feel like left out...or you don't trust me"

"Trolls" I look up at him, finally making the blush gone.

"Trolls?"

"Professor Quirrell told us there were trolls in the dungeons"

"And you got hurt?"

"Yes" putting my head in both my hands using my elbows to carry it, kicking my legs, and thinking. Why bring trolls here? To punish kids? That's just stupid and why was Professor Quirrell near the dungeons?

"Akira, what's making you kick and do the pose?" Snape asked curiously. I, on the other hand wasn't paying attention I was too busy thinking.

"Akira?" I snapped from my thinking.

"Hm?"

"I asked a question"

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention"

"I asked what's making you kick and do that pose."

"I usual do this when I'm thinking while sitting, I usual focus on it a lot that I block whoever is talking."

"What are you thinking of?"

"Mm I usually don't share these thoughts" he stared, the stare telling me he'll use potions to get it out of me. i signed. "i was thinking about Professor Quirrell and some other things, i was still thinking till you brought my chain of thought"

"..."

"I was wondering why we have trolls, why would Professor Quirrell be at the dungeons that time? And he's the first to see them, meaning there is a possibility HE let it out, then ran.

"Why him?"

"Well like I said he saw it first plus, isn't he the Defence against the dark arts teacher, he could of taken it on so why run and tell someone else? Unless...he's did it to get something."

"..."

"Face it, why would he do that? He wouldn't gain anything from it, so he must be after something the castle has, but what? Got ideas?"

"Perhaps, but its top secret, you have to speak to Dumbledore about it" So there is something here a person would want and it's top secret. Low chances of me finding out, and when will i have time with busy Dumbledore, I hardly see him and i sure as hell don't know where his office is.

"Professor, can you arrange a meeting with whoever is involved in this top secret thing for me?"

"Why?"

"Well if there really is something important in the castle, and if my theory is correct about Professor Quirrell wanting it, than shouldn't we talk about it?"

"What makes your theory something important enough to talk about?"

"Well, my theories haven't failed me yet, and if I'm wrong about 1 thing for explain, it being Professor Quirrell than there's someone else...so can you?"

"I guess"

"When?"

"When do you want it?"

"As soon as possible, we could be too late already" he stood motioning me to follow. I carried my stuff and followed, if he's lending me to Dumbledore then I should memories where we're going. He led me to Dumbledore and entered his office.

"Something you need Akira?" he asked.

"I need a meeting with every teacher that's involved in the 'Top Secret' this is urgent" I said in a firm serious voice. Snape liked this me a lot, but he also liked my cute blushing me too. Dumbledore didn't ask at all, he brought Hagrid though he wasn't a teacher and McGonagall. We all sat in a teacher with Snape included.

"What's this all about?" Hagrid asked.

"I believe someone is after whatever this 'top secret' thing your hiding in the castle...Professor told be about the Top secret thing"

"This is none of your business, your just student" McGonagall said.

"No, she's a smart girl, I've been with her for years her theories are always correct, explain" Dumbledore said very serious.

"I just heard from Professor that, Professor Quirrel told you there were Trolls in the dungeon, what made me suspect him was because he was first to see them, and why was he in the dungeons? Or near it? Isn't it forbidden even for teachers? Second: He's the Defense against the arts teacher; he should be able to take the troll on himself, so why make a fuse about it? Unless he let the troll loose, made everyone go after it and find whatever he wanted, and i believe it's whatever this secret thing your hiding." All the teachers (Hagrid too but not Snape) were looking at each other. Hagrid and McGonagall surprise at my thinking.

"And if you're wrong?" the elderly woman asked.

"This is what I'm most proud about Akira, even if the suspect she chooses is wrong, there IS someone after it"

"Mind telling me what IT is? Seeing as I'm part of this problem"

"The Philosopher Stone" Snape said.

"What can it do?"

"Bring the died to life with unbelievable power" he replied. I did my pose again my thinking one. Ok, so this stone can bring the died to living with unbelievable power.

"What did you use to guard it?"

"Fluffy" Hagrid said.

"Fluffy?"

"My 3 headed giant dog" i raised a brow.

"You...use a dog to protect something important"

"Nothing can get though Fluffy"

"...but you can?"

"Yes its funny how just a song can put her to sleep...i probably shouldn't have said that"

"...have you told anyone? Even by accident just like now?"

"A merchant person..." i signed. I kicked again thinking. Ok so 2 people know Hagrid and a merchant man. But—

"Think out loud" Snape said.

"...OK so 2 people know, Hagrid and some merchant man, we don't know him but it could be someone we DO know, but what I'm wondering is. If getting this stone is important enough to get everyone in danger to get than we have to take it away now."

"We'll take it, you may go back to classes now Ms. Abbie" McGonagall said kicking me AND Snape out. i Stomp away from Dumbledore's office angrily.

"How could they just kick me out, I'm the one with the brains among them and yet they kick me out. And thanks to me they might not be late to move it, but the nerve of the hag, grrrr" Snape followed behind me, watching me. "And I can't believe Dumbledore went along with her" I stopped walking and turned to Snape. "We'll have to take action in our own hands, first dealing with Professor Quirrell"

"How are you curtain it's him"

"Let's say it's a 6th instant" I continued to walk back to his classroom and suddenly stopped again.

"What time is it?"

"6:25"

"Classes are already over...I'm not going to past this year" i signed. He smirked. "This is serious, it's nothing to smirk about, I missed most of my classes because of you and now we have this problem about the stone, WHY ME?" he walked ahead of me. "But it's weird...how I'm in Slytherin when I'm helping and doing nothing a Slytherin would, so why was I placed in Slytherin?"

"Perhaps, you are most needed in Slytherin, even if you suit Gryffindor better"

"Do you hate them?"

"Not especially"

"...well as least you don't hate them, that's good enough for me" i ran up to his side and we walked together. "...Would you hate me if i was a mud-blood?" he looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"No, but are you?"

"I don't know, never knew my family, though, i don't know them to miss them" he continued to look at me, i smiled at him. "Could you...tutor me?"

"You're very strange"

"EH how so?"

"You said you never knew your parents then suddenly asked me to tutor you...you are just random"

"Then I'm random not strange" there was silence. "So will you?"

"..."

"Not all the time, like you LET me go to classes than after classes I'll come when you're not busy, talk about our plan about the stone and later on tutor me?"

"I suppose I could but what about your friends"

"...I knew you heard them...uhm I'll be seeing them in classes and it's not like I'll be with you forever, just for a few hours or less, and then I can spend time with them." He stopped walking; I did the same seeing he did. He ruffled my hair and half-smirked, half-smiled.

"You're very smart and you amuse me every time" i turned a little pink but I pouted.

"I may be shorter than you or younger but that doesn't mean I'm stupid, and from that I'm guessing when Dumbledore said i was very smart you never believed it" he raised his brows. I smirked. "That's right I'm figuring you out the more I spend time with you, sooner or later it'll seem like I can read you like a book" he ruffled my hair again.

"Keep thinking that" he continued to walk.

"I WILL...FINE I'm going to find my friends, and don't worry I won't say a word of the STONE" I walked off to the opposite direction to go to the Slytherin dormitory. I admit my life has been more alive ever since I came here; I have something to look forward to even if it might be dangerous. I'm glad I came, I'm glad Dumbledore asked me to come.

"AKIRA, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Huh?"

"You were nowhere to be found, and you missed all the classes" Draco said.

"Uhm...stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"Extra work?" i said

"Like?" Draco asked.

"He just wants to know how good i am in potions? Because my first try was perfect"

"It takes all day to do that?" Kim said

"...and he asked some questions of my past?"

"What do you think he wants to do?" Kim asked.

"Who knows, I can't read his mind, why so curious?"

"..." I yawned.

"So tired, want to go outside, I like the outdoors better" They nodded. And we walked out the room heading outside, as we walked out we saw Professor Quirrell. I turned walking to him.

"H-h-hello A-akira"

"Hello, where are you headed?"

"N-n-nowhere I-important"

"So tell me then?"

"T-t-to D-Dumbledore"

"Is that so, then I'll go to him too"

"N-no s-student c-can't c-come f-for a-any g-good r-reason

"Oh that's too bad then, well bye" I waved and returned to my friend who have stopped seeing me go to Professor Quirrell.

"What was that about?" Kim asked.

"Have you notice how weird he acts?"

"Who hasn't" Draco said.

"Well have you ever thought a reason why?"

"No"

"Never mind let's just enjoy the outdoors" we went out; I took a deep breath, yes it's great to be out. The place was very beautiful, green grass, some flowers and lots of hills.

...

After our little 'adventure' outdoors it was time for dinner. Some more people in Slytherin opened up to me which made me happy. We talked, ate, and laughed; yes I'm really glad I came here. We were sent to our dorms and sleep, so i returned and slept. After a few hours i woke up hearing footsteps. I made my way down without a sound. Opened the door and stepped out in the hall, I walked down the hall, looking for Snape's 'room.' I found it after awhile, I knocked no response, I knocked again. The door opened, he didn't seem happy...then again i never know when he is but that's off topic.

"Why are you up?" he asked.

"I was sleeping when I heard footsteps, might be Professor Quirrell" he signed, and stepped out. I walked like a ninja in stealth not making a single noise as I walk in the dark hall. Each corner I look before thinking it's safe. I have my wand ready in my hand. I heard something in a room I've never entered. I put my ears to hear clear.

"Give me the stone Potter" a male voice said.

"Never" i held the handle with my left hand and my wand on my right. I opened the door, quickly pointing to the man that isn't Potter.

"Stupefy" Quickly the male taken by surprise flew and hit a mirror. I looked at the male, it WAS Quirrell but there was another face, on the other side of his head which I found ugly. Snape took his wand out too. I ran to Quirrell before he got up, I throw my wand away.

"Who needs wands" I grabbed his shoulder and punched about 4 times over and over, till I realize I'm burning him. I touched him and he screamed. He kept on screaming, making some teachers to come including Dumbledore. They saw what's happening, and finally he turned to ash, but a soul of a man I don't know disappeared. I looked at my hands, they were a bit burned but all in all I'm fine. I ran to Harry who was on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah" I smiled. He took out a red stone and handed it to me. "I believe you know what to do with it"

"It's best to destroy it" I stood handing it to Dumbledore, who nodded. I went back to Harry, leaning down to give him a Picky-back ride seeing he's not about to move. "I'm stronger than I look" he gave me a weak smile and used all the power he has left to get on. I carried him out and headed to the nurses room. Snape followed along with McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"What were you thinking going all alone against him and at night" McGonagall said.

"First, I wasn't alone I was with Professor second, if it wasn't for me Harry would have more damage than he already has. Lastly, for going out in the night may be breaking a rule, but looking out for your fellow peers is more important, plus sometimes you just have to follow your gut." She didn't say anything.

"She has a point" Dumbledore said to me. i smiled and he smiled back proudly.

"But it was reckless to throw your wand like that" Snape said hold my wand for me.

"True but, I'm better hand to hand than wand using...thanks Dumbledore"

"For what?"

"For inviting me to this school"

"But you were in a life and death problem" McGonagall said.

"True, but it is more fun having problems and troubles up the road than have an easy laid back road, or at least I find it fun. But what I enjoyed the most is proving you wrong, even if I'm a child; I'm smart enough for dangerous things like this. The only one who stayed with me was Professor which I'm glad for"

"How are your hands?" Snape asked.

"It hurts and I'm holding up Harry's legs with them so they hurt more, but...I've endured more pain in the past so it's nothing"

"You never told me if you lived with anyone" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't, but my friends ask me over whenever I'm free, so I'm fine" I looked at the night sky filled with stars, I saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish" Dumbledore said. I closed my eyes, smiled sweetly, screaming my wish deep within my soul. I opened my eyes after i was done making it.

"What did you wish for?" asked Snape.

"I can't tell you, because my wish won't come true if I tell someone, and no you can't use potions on me, I'll resist it."

"Come on tell us" Dumbledore plead.

"To past this year and for each teacher to make my exam easier" he laughed knowing it was a joke. "Ok I'll say...to have lots of adventures and excitement in my future and for everyone to be happy especially Professor" I said smiling. "...It's going to take forever to get to the nurses room" Dumbledore laughed again. After a few minute we finally reached the nurse. I placed Harry on the bed and Mrs. Pomfrey aided him. I stretched and yawned. "I hope no one woke up to the scream, then again I'm sure I can come up with a good excuse."

"How many points are you taking from Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"100 and I'm sure Ron and Granger were involved so 100 each" McGonagall said.

"Isn't that a lot?" I said.

"Yes but, to how they acted they deserve it" she replied.

"Poor Gryffindor" I said.

"You make it sound like you want them to win this year" Snape said.

"...It's not that...I'm going to sleep" I said turning around.

"No you're not" Mrs. Pomfrey said stopping me. "I need to aid you too"

"No I'm find it doesn't hurt" I said fake smiling. She grabbed my wrist and pocked the burned areas. Making me wince.

"Don't lie to a nurse." She put some liquid on it and bandaged it. "Take it off in your first class and you should be fine" I nodded. "And I need to keep an eye on you so you're staying here"

"WHAT? No I don't want too"

"You have too, or have someone else"

"Severus can" Dumbledore said. Snape took my hand and walked out; I winced because he was touching my hand which is burned. He's purposely holding tightly. We reached his room, opened the door with his free hand and we entered. He smirked at the look I made.

"Can you please let go now, you know well enough that it hurts"

"This is your punishment for being so reckless" I smirked.

"Professor has a soft side~" I sing over and over again. He glared coldly. "Don't deny it" he let go of my hand. "YES! VICTORY!" he didn't go to sleep he started doing paper work. "Not going to sleep?"

"No"

"Can i stay up?"

"No"

"But-"

"Go to sleep"

"I can't, once i wake up it takes me forever to sleep again, and in a few hours classes start its only 4 am. So let me stay up"

"You're going to be bored"

"Tutor me; I'm falling behind in classes because I'm skipping them, and since you know more than just potions, you can teach me other subjects too" he took out a lot of books from the shelves and put them in a pile in front of me.

"I'm strict so be prepared"

"YES SIR" I said full of energy. All 4 hours, he tutored me till my head exploded, I got yelled at sometimes but I know he's doing it on purpose showing that he doesn't have a soft side, I'd say 'it's not my fault I've never done this before' or 'it's not my fault I've never heard of this before to know' but I'd laugh at my mistakes but his yells weren't really loud and cold or mean. I had a lot of fun though, I learned a lot too, and hopefully I won't fall behind. At 8 am, he reminded me to take the bandages off, I did, and there wasn't a single burn on it. I wanted to walk with Snape to potions but decided on something else.

"I'll be a little late for class today again, sorry" before I could let him asked why I took off running to the nurse's room. I heard McGonagall scolding Granger, Ron and Harry. "Uhm did I come in a wrong time?"

"Not at all" she replied. I smiled.

"First I was to thank Mrs. Pomfrey, so thank you my hand has healed perfectly. And second is, how are you feeling Harry?"

"I'm better thanks to you, thanks"

"No problem, I'm fond of Gryffindor"

"Are you?" Ron said.

"Yes, I was almost sure I'd be in Gryffindor but I guess I was wrong, well that's all I came for, and Professor hates it when I'm late for potions, bye~" I said waving bye and running fast to potions. I opened the door smiling brightly and sitting in seat.

"You're happy, how come?"Kim asked.

"I made some new friends"

"Lucky" I knew exactly what to do in potions thanks to Snape's tutor, well not only potions but other subjects, I was so proud to remember them. I looked out the window in my dorm smiling as it began to snow, Christmas is about to come. I wonder if I should be sneaky and give Snape a Christmas present as a thank you for helping me. Yes this year has been the best yet.

"NOOOO IT BROKE" Kim yelled in the hall. I went out to see. Kim has changed a lot, she not that scared, shy girl anymore. "AKIRA my present for Draco broke" she said sadly. Some teachers were walking around, including Snape.

"Here give it here" I took my wand out and held the broken present in the other hand. Snape stopped and watched. "Repairo" the item repaired itself, Snape smirked and I smile to him. He taught me some extra stuff that will come in handy yesterday too.

"YOU FIXED IT, THANK GOODNESS" she gave me a hug of doom.

"I NEED TO BREATH" she let go quickly, took the present and ran in the dorm.

"...You're welcome" I said to no one really. I turned to Snape. "I know I haven't thanked you for helping me catch up to my studies, but I got this idea, so you'll just have to wait" he kept his smirk.

"Looking forward to it" and with that he resumed walking down the hall.

**~O:o Christmas Day o:O~**

Today again we have no class because it's Christmas, no we don't have to dress up in anything but it's more like a giving day. I have a card in my hand to give to Professor Snape. I head the potion class early making sure no one was there except him. I walk up to him and hand him the card, smiling ever so brightly. He began to read.

_Whenever I start doing something new I always seem to get exctied and really up beat!  
Though I always act like it's not really a big concern, that is just me being stubborn  
I've always thought it'd be nice if  
Just for once, with myself, I could be truely honest  
But it is hard for me, you know?  
I promise I will work on it, lil bit by bit!_

_The party time has just begun  
Someday I'll transform into a new someone  
Just for today I will forget all of my fear  
and I will discover all of the potential that's in me._

_The party time is starting right here  
I know that the brand new me is somewhere near  
But for now, I want to continue being me  
and search for all of the things that I know that I can be._

_THANK YOU~!_

_Surely, I can become a different person  
Than I was yesterday with a hop, a step, and a jump_

_Because I met you, everyday has been noisy  
Laughing, being angry, making a fuss, it's been awful  
Because I met you, everyday has been exciting  
Slipping, falling, even that's fun!  
That reminds me, until now, I haven't properly told you the words I wanted to say_

_Thank You! Thanks a lot!  
It's awkward, but the thought is from the heart  
Thank You! Thanks for everything!  
Because of you, I can say that honestly_

_I shouldn't be compared to someone else  
I don't know the meaning of things such as winning or losing  
Not everyone has everything  
It takes some time to understand that  
I just noticed it because you're with me, right?_

_Surely, I can become a different person  
Than I was yesterday if you're with my thoughts  
Thank you! Now I want to say  
Hop, step, and jump toward the sky_

_Thank You! Thanks a lot!  
It's awkward, but the thought is from the heart  
Thank You! Thanks for everything!  
I can say that honestly thanks to you  
Surely, I can become a different person  
Than I was yesterday because you're in my thoughts  
Thank you! Now I want to say  
Hop, step, and jump toward the sky_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS _

(This is not made by me it's from Shugo Chara party opening 2 and 1 i think)

I left to the great hall where everyone should be. Some people are leaving for the holiday, I'm staying, and some teachers are too, including Snape. Even though my friends are going I still got someone to talk to. A 2 week holiday, I'm looking forward to it. We ate a feast with some deserts like cake, ice cream and cream puff balls. Afterward the people who are going for the holiday started to pack and leave. Some studies stayed, but I hardly know them.

"Lonely are we" Dumbledore said.

"Sort of" he put his hand on my shoulders.

"Why don't you go, you've got friends"

"Because in the muggles world we don't get 2 weeks off for Christmas. My friend will ask me why I'm not going to school, and then we have trouble"

"I see"

"But I won't be really lonely I've got you and Professor" he nodded. I left to go in my dorm and lay on my bed signing.

"I wonder if I'll have a small adventure in 2 weeks"

* * *

**OK, I did some changes, A FEW ONLY, but as the chapters go, It's change more and more, Review, and WAIT FOR MY NEW UPDATE (TOMMORROW MAYBE)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI, sorry for the wait, and ty for the 1 review. I would have liked more tho... Anyways. Ty for the review and I'll try my best. But the problem is, I don't have a beta. And I don't know how it works or anything so yea...ANYWAYS on with the story and OH**

**I own nothing**

**And this story might go above M or it will remain as one. SO YOU'RE CHOICE. Your risk ok so ya. REVIEW**

No students lingered in the dark corridors and stone wall hallways; everyone had gone home for the Christmas break. Some teachers stayed, Dumbledore and Snape are two of them that stayed. It's going to be a bit lonely here, but I guess Snape can keep me company.

I jumped off my bed and went out the hall, the pictures and drawings themselves were on break too. They were just blank and black. Nothing there. It was cold, but something caught my attention, off all the pictures, only this one had a picture. I paused and stared.

"Are you staying?" The picture of an old man, his white beard was messy, his eyes had bags, and he had no hair, said to me as I stared at him.

"Uhm, yes I am I've got no one to really return to at home" I replied even though I started to feel weird talking to a picture.

"And at such a young age"

"Well. It isn't that bad, I mean, I never knew my parents to miss them, but...every now and then I'd..." My voice cracked a bit, and I decided to change the subject "I was hoping to wonder around and maybe find something to do? I like mysterious, know any I can solve in the castle?" I asked gaining my voice back.

"Well rumour said no one goes in the girls bathroom because a ghost lives in their"

"...I guess I can check that out, well good bye" It...He waved his hand as did I as I walked off; I wasn't paying attention at what was in front of me. His face went alert as he pointed at me, or in front of me, I wasn't sure. I crashed into something or someone hard; I held my nose looking up at what I hit, and why it was hard.

"AH...sorry Professor" I said still hold my nose, it began to bleed, I felt the liquid and spelt it. I hate the smell of blood, it smelled like metal or something. I covered my mouth fighting the urge to vomit, I felt sick and I couldn't hold it any longer. Professor Snape was raising a brow, I ran past Snape and to the girls bathroom which I was planning to head earlier. Snape was puzzled about me covering my mouth, did he smell bad or something? I reached the bathroom, ignoring that there really is a ghost in the bathroom. I vomited as soon as I reached the bathroom sink, I didn't eat much this past days, and so after my stomach was empty, spit came out. The disgusting colors of all sorts of food looked worse as it drained down the sink. I wiped my nose, after I was sure the blood stopped and I couldn't smell the blood anymore, I wiped my mouth. I put water in my mouth, moved it around and spit out; I don't want to taste vomit. After, feeling a bit better I turned to the ghost. I looked pale from vomiting but all in all I was fine.

"Hi?" I said.

"Hello, you're the first to come here without running out quickly, except for Gryffindor's"

"Well I just came to say 'hi' really, so I'll be leaving, bye" I walked to the door, in a robotic way, a little off. I opened the door and saw Snape in front of me, arching a brow.

"Anything you need to tell me?" he said.

"I...hate the smell of blood...and sorry for the rudeness I showed you earlier?" he was leaning in, which I thought would be a kiss so I pushed him gently by his chest. "That won't be smart, I just vomited" I said turning red at how close he was. He didn't seem to care because he kissed me; I closed my eyes tightly, not really used to it, he's playing with my tongue this time. I wonder if this is a thank you for the card or something. He stayed, he didn't let go. Some pictures appeared around started to whistle and say stuff.

"NNN" I need to breathe RIGHT NOW he let go, he was still leaned close looking at my expression. I had half opened eyes, flaming face, panting and sort of shaking, my face was tilted away from his. I still held on his chest tightly, that might be why he isn't standing back straight.

"When's your birthday?" he asked suddenly.

"F-February the s-second" after catching my breath, I slowly let go of him and he stood straight. We stood in silence; I was looking down so I didn't see what face he was making. The white floor of the bathroom was in squares and it shined. It looked quite nice. Some pictures where saying 'do it again' or something like that made me redder. He stretched a hand to me, I took it embarrassed still, but he led me to his room/dungeon (Private Quarters). I led the way, my hand in his, I felt warm as I stared at our hands connected.

"Do you have anything played these 2 weeks?" he asked sitting in a table doing paper work.

"No" I said pushing my blush down, and swallowed. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You seem to have calmed down fast" I turned a little pink but it disappeared soon enough.

"O-of course" I looked at the bed left to me. "Are you all obsessed with dark things?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I wonder, your room is a dungeon, you room itself is pretty dark, even you bed is dark" there was silence. "There should be colors like GREEN or blue, I mean if someone enters a room like this they'd think your Mr. Dark and gloomy. You wouldn't want that kind of thought" Silence. "Hey, are you even listening?" I said turning around but then 2 arms wrapped around me which I believe is Snape's and pushing me closer. "...Your acting weird today" I looked up to tell him as he looked down. Silence AGAIN, I was getting annoyed. "Talk already, I don't like the silence" I signed when he didn't say anything and hid my face in his chest. "Mean, I don't know why I like someone like you" I froze...I didn't say that out loud, right? I looked up to see what expression he was doing; he was smirking, and I already got a blush. I hid my face again.

"Say it again"

"I-I d-didn't say a-anything" he used one of his hands to tilt my head back to look at me, while the other is around my waist. I tried thinking of something else, besides that he's going to kiss me. The room, it was dark like I had told him, dark bed, potions and books on shelves, a table, and a few other rooms the branch out.

"You expression tells me you do" he said still smirking.

"T-then y-you already k-know s-so no need to s-say" My eyes were wondering elsewhere, in the room.

"Say it"

"No"

"Say it"

"Never"

"Say it"

"Give up"

"If you don't I'll kiss you" he said leaning.

"OK OK I'll say it again just DON'T"

"Say it"

"I...like you" I said, a paused and then his lips was on mine, I pushed him back. Like I said I'm not used to it yet. But he was making it so deep it made me fall on the bed with him on top still connected. I held his shoulders tightly. He let go, staring at me. I crawled away from being underneath him seeing as he wasn't moving. He stared at me arching a brow. I took my shoes off and went under the bed sheets entirely, then after a while I showed only my face which was red. He stood up straight smirking. And returned to his table. I could smell his scent on the pillow, made me want to cuddle it, DANM I wish I hugged him back when he hugged me. Should I ask for a hug...NO he'll probably kiss me...but maybe not.

"Uhm..." he turned to me."Can I get...a hug?" his blank face made a smirk...that's not good. "NEVER MIND" I hid completely under the bed sheet. I could hear his footsteps; I turned redder every step he took. He pulled the bed sheet off, now being able to see him. He picked me up making me sit up and hugged him, after awhile I wrapped my legs around him and hugged him too tightly. After a while, I fell asleep, he noticed this, lay down carefully and slept along with me even though it was noon.

~O:o TIME SKIP o:O~

At night is when I woke up, I noticed who was sleeping next to me, turning me a bit pink. I slid carefully off the bed, wore my shoes and put my ear to the door. Then I heard hooting? I opened the door seeing a black owl with a letter attached to its feet. It hooted again.

"Ssshhh" I tried hushing the owl, it tilted its head and hooting again. I narrowed my eyes on it. "SSSSHHH" He moved closer and hooted again. Sadly I was trying to keep Snape sleeping but he woke up. I signed took the note and shooed the owl away. But it stayed.

"Just a letter to me from Draco and Kim" I said sitting next to him on the bed. I opened the first note from Kim.

_Hello Akira, _

_How's it going? Are you lonely? I hope not, but I'd be scared Professor Snape stayed right? That's just creepy being mostly alone in a castle with him. Anyways, I'm sure you're not scared, I missed you so much and it's just the first day. I CANT BARE IT my mom is so overprotective of me and my dad is the same. I miss Hogwarts already._

_Write back soon._

_Kim._

Snape was reading this too.

"Am I really that scary?" I nodded. I wrote back, how I was doing and I missed her too and stuff like that. I opened the next letter from Draco.

_Dear Akira,_

_I've been meaning to say this ever since we danced together at the Halloween party. You're smart, pretty, cute and so much more. I find that attractive and before you find a man, i want to say this. I Love you, will you be my girlfriend? Write back soon._

_Love From_

_Draco._

Snape wasn't happy at all, his face was cold and firm, he didn't know I danced with Draco too, but then again he did leave. Snape was looking at me, seeing what I'd do.

"Reject him" I looked at him, and blinked.

"Someone's jealous, I think I'll accept"

"You don't even like him" he said coldly.

"How do you know?" I said getting up and running out the door followed by the owl. I had a huge grin on me. The corridor was dark, you know, night.

"Professor is jealous~" I sang down the hall running. Seeing as the students aren't around and Dumbledore already knows he likes me so it's all ok. I went in my dorm writing back, rejecting of course but Snape doesn't know. I came out of the dorm with Snape glaring. Seeing the owl isn't following me, meaning I sent it already. I had a HUGE smile on. Dumbledore happen to be nearby, seeing my wide, huge smile he came over. "Guess what Dumbledore, Draco sent me a letter telling me he loved me and wants me as a girlfriend"

"I'm happy for you" Dumbledore said knowing what I wanted to do.

"I just sent back my letter accepting, I can't wait after the week is over" Snape turned around and walked away, more like stomped away.

"Do what you want" He said angrily.

"...I've...never heard him with an angry voice..." Dumbledore nodded. I signed.

"Guess I have to say sorry" Dumbledore nodded as I run toward the way Snape went. I saw him and ran up to his side smiling ever so brightly like nothing happened. He glared coldly and I burst into giggling. He still glared. "You take it so seriously when I'm just joking to tease you" he still stared. "I DIDN'T ACCEPT" I burst out. He still stared. "I like you?" STILL STARING. "Not my fault, I was the Queen and he was the King in the party and rules say I have to dance with him, if you CARED at the time you would of stayed" he opened the door to his room and shut it in front of me. "FINE BE THAT WAY" I yelled at the door feeling like a total idiot. I walked away signing. Did I really go far? I know he's not used to loving someone, and I guess he's never been teased before that way so he didn't know. And, I guess you believe everything you lover says? Even if it's in a jokey way. I guess I did go far. OF ALL THE TIMES I WISHED I NEVER THOUGHT, IT HAD TO BE NOW. I signed again. I enter the potions room, sat at the nearest table and kicked my feet and doing my thinking pose. What to do for him to forgive me? Does he like sweets? WHAT DOES HE LIKE? Now that I think of it...I don't know anything about him. AND HE KNOWS MORE ABOUT ME. I'm not going to be nice to him; it's not fair SO THERE. I got up and walked out the potions class. I decide to go outside, but found Dumbledore.

"Did you say sorry?" I shook my head.

"I didn't and I'm not planning too"

"How come, that isn't like you?"

"I don't know anything about him and yet he know me very well"

"Come" I followed him in his office.

"I heard some interesting things from pictures" I turned pink. "But I'm here to tell you about Severus, you see he has a very sad past, he'd get bullied at school by Harry's father, James. He doesn't speak much, so he grown to not experience, love, kindness or anything of that topic. And that's all I'll say, I'm sure if he ever found out I told you more, I might lose his trust." I signed and walked out heading to Snape's room. Why does it always turn out I have to say sorry? I did go far I guess, he did believe me, I stood in front of the door. I knocked 3 times, without a respond; I repeated my actions ending with the same results.

"IF YOUR NOT GOING TO OPEN IT I'LL IT OPEN" I yelled, no respond. My eyes got watery, and I fell on my knees.

"I'm sorry ok? I don't want to think this whole year of us like this, so I'm sorry, and I didn't say that faster because I realized I hardly knew anything about it, then Dumbledore told me and...I'm sorry; I'm not doing this out of pity. I just thought I'd do a joke, not a smart thought. I really like you, and I really did reject Draco...so..." I said in a quiet voice. Tears fell down when he didn't answer. "...I..." I sobbed quietly trying my best to stop acting like a cry baby. The door suddenly opened, Snape grabbed my hand and dragged me in his room. His back was facing me, and I stared at it with teary eyes.

"You have punishment for it" I swallowed hard. He throws me over the bed and got on top. He whipped the tears away.

"I've already decided" his hands slid down low, my eyes widen to where it's going toward.

"PREVERT" he started to rub gentle. My face was bright red; I shut my eyes and mouth tightly preventing any noises to come out. He rubbed rougher.

"Nn..." I quickly put my hands over my mouth.

"Take your hands off, this is your punishment" I guess I have no choice, if this is the only way to make him forgive me than I have no choice. I remove my hands and slightly open my eyes. His hand slipped under my pants. "Open your legs widely" I didn't, I couldn't think straight, everything in my mind was blank. He repeated more coldly this time. I did but slowly, not comfortable his hand there. I was not a person that's used to being touch, I'm very sensitive. His hand was already coated in some liquid. And this liquid kept on coming the more he rubs. I had tears at the end of my eyes; it felt weird around my stomach. Still finally, I came, my mouth and eyes tightly shut. He took his hand out, yes it really was coated in my liquid, he got up, washed his hands in the bathroom in his room. And came back, I was still laying but put my legs together instead of widely opened.

"I'll be going that to you whenever I like, that's your punishment"

"Then you forgive me now if I accept it?"

"Yes"

"..." If it's for him, I'll accept.

"Take your robe off"

"...why? Aren't you done?"

"Yes, but you dirty now" I took my cloth off while I used my hands to hide some parts. I had basically a flat chest so I didn't need to worry about that. "I won't do anything" he carried me in the bathroom, making a bath for me while; he brought of my cloth in the girls dorm. He stayed in the bathroom, sitting on the floor.

"Mean, you could have just forgiven me instead having to let you do that to me whenever you want." I said glaring. I sink in the hot water, relaxing.

" I enjoy your expression too much"

"Pervert"

"No, I'm doing what's normal to the one I love"

"I'm only 13 and almost 14; people those ages don't do that kind of stuff with their professors even if they like them"

"Well I can't wait till your old enough"

"See, that's just pervert there"

"If you say that, then I really well do something perverted"

"Like you already haven't p.e.r.v.e.r.t" He put his right hand in the water and put it in between my legs. My eyes widen when he started to rub.

"S-stop" he didn't. "OK YOUR NOT, JUST STOP" he did and pulled out his hand. I signed. "You know you act like a kid, or at least you are today"

~O:o TIME SKIP o:O~

After my bath, I wore brown long pants, with a red striped maroon tank top under a brown-ish shirt. I slept in his bed which had no bed sheets.

...

The next day, I woke up with a male I've very seen in front of me. He had pale skin, his nose looked hooked and he was bald.

"So you're the girl that stopped me from getting the stone" he took out his wand and pointed it at me. "I'll get rid of you now" Suddenly the door burst open, Dumbledore stood there, he said something under his breath and the man disappeared. I was so scared, image that you woke up with a man like that RIGHT UP YOUR FACE about to kill you. I was shaking; Dumbledore came in and soothed me by rubbing my back.

"He's gone" Snape entered with a box, he quickly put the box down and dashed to us.

"What happened?"

"I asked you to take care of her, and this is what happens when you leave her unprotected" Dumbledore left closing the door.

"I'm fine, I was just startled is all" I said a bit better. "What's in the box?"

"Books, to tutor you" I have him an annoyed look.

"Studying...on a holiday?"

"Yes, we can't have you going stupid"

"If anyone's changing it's you mostly" He ignored that and took out the books starting with potions as I thought. I made a mistake in one and he knew but still didn't stop me from drinking it. I ran out the room and throwing up. I returned, hands on the door frame panting. He smirked at me.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN ASKED TO BE FORGIVEN BY SOMEONE LIKE YOU" I yelled. He continued to smirk; I walked over to where I sat before I ran out and continued making potions, plus studying some new spells forgetting about the mysterious man that ruined my sleep. I purposely spilled a potion on Snape.

"That's for not telling me I made the potion wrong" the potion did nothing. "..."

"You did it wrong again but this time no affect to it"

"GRRR SO UNLUCKY"

"Aahh~ if only I also had someone like Akira" Dumbledore said from the doorway. We both looked at him. "You too look like lovers which I believe to be true"

"HMPH" I ignored him and continued with the potion.

"But...Severus is the one that needs your help"

"Yeah yeah I heard it from you already"

"Something wrong?" Snape asked me.

"Nothing, but I'm beginingg to know why Dumbledore asked/pleaded me to come here"

"Why?"

"He already was planning to make us go together, right?"

"Yes, my, my you've gotten so much smarter, what I don't understand is why your annoyed" Dumbledore said.

"I don't like people that decide who I should be with or my future"

"So, you don't like who I picked?"

"I never said that" Dumbledore smiled and walked away. Snape ruffled my hair making me look at him with a pout.

"Cute" I smiled widely.

"I don't like studying, but thanks for helping me"

"Do you want anything for your birthday?" I shook my head.

"No, not really I've got what I want so I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Uhm...yes I'm sure. If I wanted anything it'd be a good mystery for me to solve, that'd be fun" I said smiling widely.

"You're a very odd girl"

"But you like this odd girl" I said tilting my head in confusion if what he said was a compliment or just a statement.

**REVIEW tell me if I made this better ^^ :D I'd like that a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, this isn't a chapter, I'm sorry if you were so happy to see in your mail that it is. And were expecting one, and now your happiness are broken to know, that it isn't a chapter. **

**I apologize in advance, and hurry up and tell you what this is. This is just a notice. A notice that I will have a break from writing any of my not finished stories, because. I have this little hope that I can be an author. So i'll be working on my sorry, that will I HOPE be published and be in stores. I hope it will be loved by people and inspire young kids that, a kid like me could do it, so can you. I've asked many questions to an author. I read a lot, I love books. And I have this IDEA. So i hope I get it done by my birthday. Which gives me plenty of time, (10 months) but that MIGHT NOT be enough. But don't worry, you do not have to wait 10 months for me to update. I will randomly update at times and MAYBE at weekends too. So do not think I have abandoned them, unless I say I do. SO STILL REVIEW THO, I get inspired by them. And it will make me more likely to update. BUT BUT I MAKE NO PROMISES.**

**I am very sorry at the news. Please forgive me. (You probably won't until I update) I am very, very sorry. And I hope YOU CAN STILL LOVE THIS STORY.**


End file.
